


Monstruo - Claire

by ItsasUmbrella



Series: Juntos (Jlaire One-shots) [2]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Ansiedad, Eres una bruja Claire, F/M, depresión, mucha angustia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsasUmbrella/pseuds/ItsasUmbrella
Summary: Jim no es el único que sufre con su nueva naturaleza, Claire también lidia con su propia monstruosidad.





	Monstruo - Claire

**Author's Note:**

> Notas al final.

Al principio, Claire decidió ignorar las señales. Sin Morgana y sin la Vara de las Sombras estaba convencida de que había perdido todos sus poderes. Pero sentía algo dentro de ella que le daba miedo. Le era imposible explicar qué era, pero era una energía que le recordaba a cuando Morgana la poseyó. No obstante, no sentía que hubiera alguien más en su cabeza: Claire seguía siendo Claire, solo que había algo diferente. 

La primera vez que percibió que algo no iba bien fue a las pocas semanas de iniciar su travesía a Nueva Jersey. Habían acampado en una cueva y Claire se había torcido el tobillo subiendo la montaña. Jim había cargado con ella a su espalda como si se tratara de una pluma, pero Claire se odiaba a sí misma por su torpeza y se sintió una carga inútil y débil. Para empeorar la situación, Jim le había pedido que se quedara reposando en lugar de reunirse con Blinky, Merlín y con él para decidir qué ruta iban a tomar a partir de mañana. Claire se había negado, pero Jim no le dio margen para discutir. 

—Te necesito al doscientos por cien, Claire —le dijo antes de besarla en la frente y marcharse.

Claire se acurrucó en el saco de dormir. Le dolía el tobillo y la cabeza, pero no tardó en dormirse. Durmió unas horas en las que no sintió a Jim volver hasta que le despertó el sol del atardecer. Claire se incorporó mareada y desorientada. Se frotó los ojos y se dio cuenta que no estaba en la cueva sino al aire libre, al pie de la montaña, lejos del campamento troll.

—¿Pero qué?

Claire se asustó y se levantó de un salto. Esperaba que su tobillo se quejara, pero no sintió dolor alguno. Es más, lo notaba mejor que nunca. Recogió su saco dormir y subió la montaña a todo correr. Llegó al campamento justo entrada la noche. Para su alivio, nadie había notado su ausencia y supo que Jim, Merlin y Blinky seguían reunidos.

Aunque la situación la había dejado profundamente confundida y asustada, Claire lo dejó pasar y no mencionó nada a nadie. La recuperación de su tobillo extrañó a Jim, pero supuso que la torcedura no había sido tan grave como habían pensado en un principio y no volvió a mencionar el tema.

Sin embargo, Claire sabía que algo no iba bien en ella. Su miedo acrecentaba a medida que ocurrían pequeños altercados inusuales a su alrededor: un fuego que se avivaba demasiado cuando ella pasaba cerca, objetos que desaparecían y al tiempo aparecían entre sus cosas, jarras que se rompían cuando se ponía muy nerviosa o se enfadaba o escuchar conversaciones en susurros de seres que realmente no estaban allí.

Pero lo más aterrador eran las premociones. Al principio, Claire soñaba con eventos sin importancia que ocurrían al día siguiente. Como fue el caso en el que soñó cómo NotEnrique había robado unos calcetines que Bagdwella escondía bajo su falda y al día siguiente tuvo que detener un conflicto entre ambos por esa misma razón. Claire le quitó hierro al asunto ¿Cuándo no robaba NotEnrique calcetines? Era una mera casualidad. Como la vez que soñó que Blinky se intoxicaba con un surtido de bayas que encontró en un bosque y tuvieron que detener la travesía durante varios días, para cuando Claire se dio cuenta de que su sueño iba hacerse realidad era demasiado tarde.

Todo le parecía coincidencias hasta que soñó que Jim iba a morir. 

Se despertó sudando sudor frío y al borde de un ataque de pánico. Su ansiedad se acrecentó cuando no encontró a Jim en el campamento. Aprovechando que el sol no había salido, Jim había considerado oportuno salir a patrullar por su cuenta. Claire no recordó haber corrido tanto en su vida. Salió del campamento sin estar segura de qué dirección tomar, pero algo dentro de ella —su instinto mágico quizá— le señalaba qué camino tomar. Claire le encontró antes que sus asesinos. Jim se sorprendió al toparse con ella, aunque se alegraba de verla, pero Claire no perdió el tiempo. Inconscientemente, abrió un portal y antes de que pudiera a detenerse a pensar lo que acaba de hacer, Claire empujó a Jim dentro. El primer disparo —el que hería en el hombro de Jim en su sueño— pasó casi rozando su mejilla. Claire saltó al portal y lo cerró antes de que pudiera escuchar el segundo. Jim la esperaba dentro del vórtice de oscuridad, su armadura del Eclipse era la única luz que había allí, aunque los ojos de Claire definían perfectamente aquel espacio en el que una vez Morgana le había confinado.

—Claire, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Cómo has conseguido abrir un portal sin utilizar la Vara de las Sombras? ¿Y quienes eran esos?

Suplantadores fieles a la causa de Morgana. Pero Claire se sentía repentinamente muy cansada, como si hubiera perdido una inmensa cantidad de energía en un corto periodo de tiempo. Tenían que salir de allí y para eso tenía que abrir otro portal. Sabía cómo había que hacerlo, era similar a cuando utilizaba la Vara de las Sombras, pero más complicado, ya que no tenía el filtro de la Vara que le ayudara a canalizar la magia. Respiró hondo e intentó simular que tenía la Vara con ella para poder canalizar su energía.

—¡Claire! ¡Para! ¡Tus ojos!

Claire sabía que se les habría ennegrecido. Sus manos también se tiñeron de negro y pequeñas líneas irregulares negras y moradas crecían por su cuerpo. Estaba empleando demasiada energía para crear un portal, pero no sabía otra manera consciente de hacerlo.

—¡Claire para! —suplicó Jim, intentó agarrarla, pero su energía mágica le empujó hacia atrás.

—¡Sólo un poco más! —exclamó ella.

—¡No, Claire!

El portal volvió abrirse, pero Claire cayó en un estado de semiinconsciencia por el cansancio. Pero antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Jim ya la había abrazado a su pecho y se impulsó en dirección al portal que se cerró casi al instante de que salieran del vórtice de la oscuridad. Oyó a Jim gritar su nombre, pero estaba demasiado cansada. Se desmayó antes de que Jim cargara con ella en brazos hacia el campamento.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en aquel estado febril del que no podía diferenciar lo que era real con lo que creaba su subconsciente. Jim siempre estaba ahí, cuidándola y hablándola para que su consciencia se amarrara a su voz. También sentía la presencia de Blinky, suplicando a Jim que descansara e insistiendo que ella era fuerte y que sobreviviría. NotEnrique siempre estaba presente, aunque a una distancia prudente, como si la temiera. Sólo sintió una vez a Merlín y fueron sus crueles palabras las que se le quedarían caladas para siempre:

—Ella es un monstruo.

Oyó a Jim rugir contra el hechicero y entraron en una disputa a la que se unió Blinky.

—Morgana también era como Claire, chico —explicó Merlín impaciente—. Amable, de buen corazón y una hechicera con gran potencial. Hasta que su propio poder la consumió y la transformó en un ser lleno de odio e ira. Ahora parece que Claire es una víctima, pero recuerda mis palabras Cazador: ella es peligrosa. Su poder despertó a través del de Morgana y al igual que esa bruja, Claire solo usa Magia Negra. 

Claire volvió a caer en la inconsciencia cuando Jim atacó a Merlín. Supo después por NotEnrique que si Merlín no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, Jim habría cortado la cabeza del mago con la Espada del Eclipse. 

Cuando Claire por fin volvió en sí estaba sola en mitad de la noche y en un bosque que no reconoció. Le dolía bastante la cabeza, como si le hubieran golpeado a conciencia con un bate de béisbol. Se frotó los ojos para despertarse y en medio de la oscuridad vio cómo las puntas de sus dedos todavía estaban negras como la noche y las finas líneas negras y moradas subían hasta sus codos. 

Un monstruo.

Claire sintió como las lágrimas calientes caían por sus mejillas y empezó a temblar. Ahogó un sollozo y abrazó sus piernas. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué tuvo que robarle a Angor Roth la Vara de las Sombras? Hasta que Morgana la poseyó, siempre pensó que ella usaba el poder de la Vara, no el suyo propio, y cuando consiguió salir del embrujo de Morgana sencillamente pensó que había absorbido una magia que no era suya y que desaparecería tan pronto acabaran con Morgana. Pero nada le había preparado para aquello, no quería ser como Morgana, enloquecida de poder y odio.

Sus sollozos fueron a más. Le faltaba aire en sus pulmones, pero era incapaz de controlar su propia respiración. Claire sentía morirse. Estaba aterrada, sola y descontrolada. La negrura de sus dedos empezó a extenderse de nuevo por sus dedos hasta cubrir sus manos. Las finas líneas crecieron por su cuerpo desde sus manos y sus ojos. Los cerró con fuerza, deseando poder parar.

De repente, sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás. Jim. La apretó contra su pecho.

—Estoy aquí, Claire, todo está bien. Respira.

Claire intentó apartarle, horrorizada por lo que podía hacerlo, pero él ni se inmutó. Acarició su pelo y la besó en la coronilla de su cabeza.

—Respira, Claire. 

Empezó a hacerlo él de forma lenta y pausada. Claire le imitó. Agarró con fuerza su camiseta y escuchó los latidos de su corazón, rápidos, como los de un colibrí. Se percató que la negrura había vuelto a mermarse hasta la punta de sus dedos. Claire siguió sollozando mientras Jim la acunaba. Cuando por fin consiguió calmarse del todo, Claire volvió a sentirse muy cansada, pero no quería volverse a dormir.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente y dónde estamos? —preguntó Claire con voz ronca.

—Dos semanas. Estamos al sur de Montana, cerca de Yellowstone —explicó Jim mientras jugaba con los mechones despeinados de Claire.

—¿Montana? Estamos lejos de la ruta que habíamos acordado hace semanas —comentó Claire.

—Lo sé, pero teníamos que despistar a los Suplantadores, intentaron atacar el campamento poco después de que saliéramos del vórtice.

Claire apretó con más fuerza su camiseta y se puso en tensión.

—Tranquila, gracias a ti nadie acabó herido. Abriste un portal lo bastante cerca del campamento como para poder reorganizarnos y contraatacar. De no ser por ti es probable que hubiera muerto.

—Lo sé —respondió ella—. Lo vi en un sueño.

Jim rompió el abrazo, pero no apartó sus manos de sus hombros. Se sentó frente a ella y se quedó dubitativo, como si estuviera midiendo sus palabras.

—Eres una bruja —no era una pregunta.

—No, soy un monstruo —sentenció ella con voz rota escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

Jim apartó sus manos de ella y Claire sintió morirse por el rechazo. Pero Jim cogió sus manos para apartárselas de su cara y las dejó extendidas sobre las suyas. Sus manos parecían miniaturas en comparación a las de Jim. Su piel azulada y rocosa contrastaba con la suya olivácea llena de finísimas líneas moradas y negras. Ambos observaron en silencio sus manos, absortos, hasta que Jim cerró las suyas sobre las de ella

—Tú me aceptaste desde el primer momento, Claire. Nunca te importó si era el Cazador de Trolls, ni mi condición de semi humano o lo que quiera que sea yo ahora y mi nueva naturaleza que nos dan más dolores de cabeza que alegrías—Claire abrió la boca para decirle que para ella aquello era lo de menos, pero Jim apretó suavemente sus manos para detenerla—. Claire, yo soy un monstruo también y odio el solo pensar que jamás volveré a ser completamente humano. Pero, a pesar de todo, te has quedado a mi lado, porque decías que jamás me verías de la misma forma en la que yo mismo me veo. Jamás entendí eso hasta ahora.

Las lágrimas caían de las mejillas de Jim. Claire sentía las suyas también, conmovida y sin palabras.

—Me da igual lo que seas, Claire. Por mí, puede salirte un cuerno en mitad de tu frente y que seas medio unicornio porque yo te querré igual —Claire sofocó una risa temblorosa—. Sigues siendo Claire Nuñez, puede que un poco diferente y mágica, pero igual de inteligente, preciosa y maravillosa. Te quiero Claire Nuñez y siempre lo haré.

—¡Oh Jim!

Claire se abalanzó sobre Jim y él la acogió feliz entre sus brazos.

—Te quiero —le susurró a su oído.

—Te prometo que encontraremos una manera con la que puedas controlar tus poderes. Blinky ya está investigándolo. 

—Pero Merlín dijo que mi magia era similar a la de Morgana, ¿cómo sabemos que no me pasará lo mismo que a ella?

—Olvídate del mago, se marchó hace días y no ha vuelto —dijo Jim furioso—. Y mejor que no vuelva, sólo sabe arruinar la vida de los demás y mirar lo que es mejor para él. Además, Merlín tuvo mucho que ver con eso de que Morgana se volviera loca con eso de cortarle la mano para crear el Amuleto. No voy a dejar que haga lo mismo contigo.

Claire sujetó sus cuernos para besarle y este se lo devolvió de forma apasionada. Daba igual lo que fueran, adolescentes, monstruos o parias, mientras se protegieran el uno y la otra todo iría bien. 

Claire estaba convencida de ello.

**Author's Note:**

> Me gustaría hacer un par de aclaraciones. Como nunca he visto Trollhunters en castellano, he tenido que traducir los términos directamente desde el inglés (básicamente porque no tengo tiempo material de reverme los episodios en castellano para ver cómo se dicen algunas palabras). Esto lo hago porque no me gusta utilizar términos en inglés en textos puramente en castellano, a excepción de los nombres. Entonces simplemente aclarar que Suplantadores son Changelings y Vara de las Sombras es Shadow Staff.  
> Este capítulo está enfocado en Claire porque el tema de la monstruosidad siempre se centra en Jim. Creo que la serie ha dejado claro que Claire utiliza Magia Negra y tiene un perfil muy parecido al de Morgana. Soy de las que piensan que toda villanía tiene su razón de ser y que Morgana no se hizo malvada porque quiso, sino porque Merlín tuvo mucho que ver en eso de arruinarle la vida.  
> Todo comentario y crítica constructiva se agradece siempre y mil gracias por dedicar vuestro tiempo a leerme. Pasad un bonito día.


End file.
